


Lipgloss

by KBZ



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Undertones, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Surprised no one has written something like this yet afaik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBZ/pseuds/KBZ
Summary: The… the lipstick is quite flattering on Kobayakawa. Shin can admit that. About his rival.or:Something awakens in Shin after the Deimon vs Dokubari game in Chapter 109.
Relationships: Kobayakawa Sena/Shin Seijuurou
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	Lipgloss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mureena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mureena/gifts).



> omfg i can't believe i fucking wrote this aksjhdfjahlfal. This is based on my Series of Music Chapter 6 one-shot but Mureena said they wanted smut and i was like "HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM".
> 
> this is just... pure sin.... no redemption...... oh god LOL
> 
> Anyway, mureena I hope you enjoy this! It was really fun to write (and also mortifying, smut is not my strongest flex), and let me know if you have any other requests ;)

_They say my lip gloss is poppin, my lip gloss is cool_  
_All the boys keep jockin, they chase me after school_

* * *

Supposedly, Oujou attends the Deimon vs Dokubari game to scout Deimon. Shin, specifically, is there for Eyeshield 21. Kobayakawa Sena evolves rapidly, even against weak opponents. Shin pays attention to the entire team, but his focus is on Kobayakawa for obvious reasons. He won’t allow himself to be left behind when they invariable face off against each other again. After their first game where Kobayakawa got past his spear tackle, there has been little doubt on his mind who his greatest rival is.

Kobayakawa Sena.

Kobayakawa doesn’t exactly have a football player’s body. It’s something they’ve discussed before. Kobayakawa’s too small for that. He’s actually one of the smallest players on the field at any given time. Shin estimates that he’s a little under 155 cm and not exceptionally muscled either. Kobayakawa can’t weigh more than 48 kg soaking wet. Shin has easily picked Sena up before without breaking a sweat. And still, Kobayakawa Sena is a formidable opponent.

It’s his legs.

He has a runner’s body: slim, lithe, tight. His physique has changed since the first time he and Shin crossed paths. His legs are thicker. His calves are bigger. His quads and hamstrings have gained lean muscle as well. Kobayakawa’s glutes have also grown which is good…

Good for Sena. Of course. Explosive power comes from the glutes. Sena is a sprinter, so larger, rounder, firmer, more pert glutes are… good.

Shin clears his throat and continues watching Kobayakawa warm up. Dynamic stretches, ladder drills, sprints, foam rolling his legs and back. His glutes broaden as they press against the foam roller, Kobayakawa rocking himself gently forward and back to release tension in his muscles. It’s quite—thorough. Thorough warm ups are also good. They prevent injuries. Shin takes a sip of water. He needs to stay hydrated.

One of the cheerleaders goes up to Kobayakawa. Kobayakawa takes off his helmet, looks between an object and the cheerleader a few times, shifts in discomfort, then yields. The cheerleader leans in far too close, in Shin’s opinion, and quickly applies some product on Kobayakawa’s face. At first, Shin thinks it might be eyeblack. When the cheerleader pulls away, Kobayakawa’s face doesn’t have any black paint on his cheeks.

Instead he has—it’s—

Shin leans forward slightly, to get a better view.

Lipstick.

On Eyeshield 21’s lips.

Kobayakawa Sena joins his team for their huddle. The color makes it easier for Shin to make out what he says across the field. The product is—distracting. He always knew that Kobayakawa Sena had lips in a passive sort of sense. Everyone has lips. They’re inconsequential. Of course Kobayakawa Sena has lips. But now Shin can’t seem to look anywhere else. Kobayakawa’s lips are rather shapely and full.

Distantly, Shin can hear Sakuraba and Takami talking, but he doesn’t pay them much attention.

(“Huh, that doesn’t seem like a trick that would work,” Sakuraba says.

(“It might be enough to work against a team like Dokubari. Hiruma might just be farming blackmail material, though.”)

The makeup is for the players’ fingers to mimic certain physical cues linemen have that give away plays. It’s unorthodox, and a bit cheap, but Shin can understand the logic behind it. Shin can definitely—Sena bites into his plush bottom lip before putting on his helmet and mouth guard—appreciate why they would have a strategy like that, especially against a team like Dokubari where using new techniques would be a waste.

The lipstick on Kobayakawa—

It’s rather—

It really—

Shin takes a few deep gulps of his water. The… the lipstick is quite flattering on Kobayakawa. Shin can admit that. About his rival.

Kobayakawa scores the last touchdown. By this point, the lipstick has worn off of him which—Shin feels a small twinge at the loss. Kobayakawa shoots a triumphant, shy smile after scoring. Shin nods back, acknowledging his rival. Sena’s smile widens and even without the makeup, it’s still a nice smile.

In the end, Deimon easily trumps Dokubari which Shin had never doubted. Eyeshield 21 didn’t use any new techniques. Shin feels like he still—one of the cheerleaders reapplies the makeup on Kobayakawa much to his embarrassment—learned a lot.

His gaze trails after Sena as he exits back to the locker rooms with his team.

“Well,” Sakuraba says, stretching his arms. “What are we going to do now?”

“We have a game next,” Shin says.

“Uh, you don’t remember?” Sakuraba asks. “The weather delay announcement due to lightening?”

“I was focused on the game,” Shin says.

“Sure,” Takami says, smiling a little. “We can call it that. Well, it’s only an hour. Coach said to wait on the bus.”

“I see. I’ll be there soon. I need to—talk with Eyeshield.” Shin slings his backpack on and starts heading down the steps of the stadium.

Takami’s eyebrows rise all the way up his forehead.

“Uh…” Takami says.

“Uh…” Sakuraba says. “Do you think he’ll start trouble?” Sakuraba whispers to Takami.

“It’s Shin, he only causes trouble with electronics,” Takami says.

“I heard that,” Shin says turning slightly.

“That was kind of scary,” Sakuraba says, walking towards the exit.

“Thank god he’s on our team,” Takami says and follows after.

Shin waits around the corner of the locker rooms. He needs to see Kobayakawa in person. He’s not exactly certain as to why, but something in him tells him that things will be clearer once he speaks to Kobayakawa. Several of the Deimon players trickle out and head towards the exit to wait out the lightening delay. Hiruma walks out with Anazeki, both of them in a furious debate and pay him no mind. Shin feels a bit relieved at that. Those two are always highly protective of their ace. One of the Deimon cheerleaders stops skating when she spots him.

“Ooh, Shin-san!” she says. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m waiting for Kobayakawa. Has he left yet?”

“Is that so?” She smiles widely, putting a hand to her chin. “Is there something you need?”

“I just needed to talk to him,” Shin says. “If he has time.”

“Oh, don’t worry, he always has time for _you_. I’ll help you out! Lucky that Yo-nii left already, heh.” She winks and holds out a fist. Shin stares at it. “You’re supposed to—never mind. Just wait here, okay?”

The cheerleader flits into the locker room. Within the next few minutes, the last of the Deimon team seems to be forcibly removed from the premises. The cheerleader gives him a thumbs up.

“Sena’s still inside. It’ll just be you two. By yourselves. All alone.”

“I see,” Shin says before asking, “What’s your name?”

“Suzuna,” she chirps.

“Thank you, Suzuna.”

“Oh you are _very_ welcome. I’ll leave you two alone. Good luck!” Suzuna skates off.

Shin enters the locker room. Humidity clings in the air from recent showers. Shin makes his way through the room until he sees Sena leaning over a sink to get a closer look at his reflection. He’s on his tiptoes, bent at the waist. The curve of his glutes is prominent even under his baggy clothes.

“Kobayakawa?” Shin calls out.

Sena startles, dropping something into the sink, and spins around.

“Ah,” Shin says.

Kobayakawa has—

On his lips, there’s—

“Shin-san!” Sena says, voice nervously high. “You’re actually here. I thought Suzuna was joking. Oh my god. You’re really here, and I just…” Sena hovers a hand over his mouth, blocking his lips. “Um, s-so… what brings you here?”

“I’m here for you,” Shin says. Sena’s eyes go wide. There’s pink spreading over the bridge of his nose all the way to his forehead. “To talk with you.”

“Oh. R-Right.” Kobayakawa averts his eyes. He leans back against the sink but his hand slips on the wet surface and he tilts back. Both of his hands fall to steady him, exposing his plush lips, glossy with makeup. “Um!” Sena covers his mouth again after regaining his balance. “Talking! What did you want to t-talk about?”

Shin’s mind goes blank for a moment, still recovering.

“You’ve gotten stronger,” Shin says. He walks a little closer. Kobayakawa’s clothes are oversized. Shin thinks it’s a pity. The loose shorts hide the architecture of his legs.

“R-Really?” Sena says, eyes brightening. “I didn’t really get to—I mean this match, it was a bit, ah, well just in the future, I think, I can definitely show all my hard work. Probably. Ah…”

“I mean you’ve been building a stronger body as well. Not just technique.”

“You’ve noticed?” Sena squeaks.

“Of course. Your legs have gotten more muscular.”

“I-I’ve been working out,” Sena says, earnest. “S-Strength training and eating more. Like you said. I don’t know if you remember. I mean, I mean you probably _don’t_. Which is fine! I really do take your advice s-seriously.”

“I remember.” Shin looks over Sena’s shoulder. There’s a lipstick tube in the sink.

“Ah, right, of course, I didn’t mean, ah,” Sena fans his red face with his hands. His breathing is shallow. His lips are a deep, inviting, warm color. They look soft.

Something clicks in Shin’s mind. He wants to touch Sena’s lips. That’s the elusive thought that brought him here. Of course. He feels a hunger in his navel at the thought of doing so. He studies Sena, who’s still leaning back and starting wide-eyed up at Shin.

“Shin-san?” Sena’s questions hangs in the air between them. His thighs shift together minutely, and it draws Shin’s eyes downward. Shin’s eyes widen slightly.

Kobayakawa is aroused.

Shin considers it a moment longer, dragging his eyes up Sena’s frame, past his painted lips, up to Sena’s dark eyes.

“The lipstick was not necessary for you to wear during the match, correct?”

“Eh?” Sena says, blinking rapidly. He’s trembling slightly. “Uh, well, n-no, I guess not. There was… there was some miscommunication. Um, and then, _Suzuna_ walked in and _made_ me put some on after the game, and then _you_ walked in, but like, oh god, it’s really warm in here.” Sena grabs the collar of his shirt to fan himself.

“Well,” Shin says, carefully choosing his next words. “The color suits you.”

Sena squeaks, legs trembling. “That—that—”

Shin is an arm’s length away. Sena bites his lip. It’s something he must do often but that Shin is only now noticing. It’s distracting, his white teeth bruising his soft, full lips. Shin tracks the movement.

“I like it actually,” Shin says, voice deep and hoarse.

“Y-You, you l-like it?” Sena asks quietly… hopefully. His knees give out. Shin reaches out and grabs one of Sena’s hands, concerned, but Sena still ends up with one knee on the ground. Sena’s other hand is at Shin’s waist, clutching at the fabric of his pants.

A fire flares low in Shin’s stomach at the sight. Kobayakawa Sena kneeling in front of him, eyes wide, lips dark, face red. Sena gulps. He starts nibbling his bottom lip again. Some of the lipstick has rubbed off and smudged around his mouth, and—

It’s appealing.

“I do like it,” Shin says again, voice like gravel. “A lot.”

Shin lets go of Sena’s hand and places it very slowly on Sena’s cheek. Sena’s eyes flutter. He swallows again. His eyes are determined as he lowers his other knee to the ground. Pauses. Then. His free hand reaches tentatively to the front of Seijuro’s gray sweatpants. Sena’s touch is light as he rests his hand at the very top of the waistband. His fingertips press downward against the waistband so that it rolls down barely a centimeter before snapping back into place.

Shin strokes his thumb against Sena’s cheek, slowly. His hands feel like they’re tingling. His thumb strokes Sena’s bottom lip, smearing the lipstick as he does so.

It is very appealing. Shin likes it a lot. He licks his lips, and Sena’s eyes track his tongue. Sena mirrors him, and the tip of his tongue grazes past Shin’s thumb. It sends a shock through Shin’s body.

“Shin-san,” Sena whispers, his breath coming out in pants. He swallows again, eyes darting from the growing tent in Shin’s sweatpants back up to Shin’s eyes, seemingly unable to say anything.

Shin makes the choice for Sena. He wraps his hands around Sena’s and hooks Sena’s fingers onto the waistband of his pants.

“Pull them,” Shin says, voice thick.

A shiver runs through Sena. His fingers are still unsure as they pull down Shin’s pants and underwear halfway to his thighs with a little effort. Shin grunts a bit as the cold air hits him, but then Sena’s face nears enough to feel his hot breath along his skin.

Sena licks his lips.

“It’s—I’ve never,” Sena stutters even as he leans forward more. “It’s—big.” Sena looks up with concern.

“You don’t have—” Shin cuts off with a groan as Sena’s small hands shyly stroke his cock. He can feel blood rush low, a feeling he only gives into occasionally when he can’t seem to control his arousal. Shin’s never really thought about anyone while masturbating. He’d never really considered other people touching him the same way. Now he won’t be able to think about anyone except Sena.

Sena holds Shin with both hands and leans forward, his small mouth opening up for his pink tongue to dart out and lick a flat stripe along the head of Shin’s cock.

“Hah,” Shin pants.

“I-Is that okay?” Sena asks, panicked, backing away. “I—I just thought, maybe that you would like—”

“It’s good,” Shin says, his hand returning to soothe Sena’s cheek. Sena leans into the touch, his gaze becoming hazy. “Continue.”

“Y-Yes,” Sena sighs, his hot breath teasing against Shin’s sensitive cock. Sena parts his lips, opens his mouth wider, and takes the head into his warm mouth.

Shin hisses with pleasure. The tightness and heat and _wetness_ is unexpectedly intoxicating. Sena’s lips are stretched obscenely around his cock as Sena inches lower and lower down the length. Shin’s hand travels to the back of Sena’s head. He’s careful not to apply pressure, just to brush his fingers along Sena’s soft hair, encouraging Sena’s movements.

Everything about Sena is soft. His hair, his skin, his lips, his tongue. His demeanor. Such a sweet and innocent seeming person doing something like this… in public, no less. It’s not a detriment, Shin thinks as Sena gags and backs off to get some air. There’s tears in Sena’s eyes as he blinks harshly. Shin has a passing thought of eye makeup running down Sena’s face along with the smeared lipstick and it’s—it’s quite a thought—that—they’ll need to—in the future…

Sena takes in Shin’s cock again into his warm, willing mouth. Saliva trails down Sena’s chin and coats all of Shin’s cock, makes it easier for Sena to stroke him. Sena’s face is a mess: tears, flushed cheeks, bruised lips, but Sena’s undeterred. He bobs his head along Shin’s cock and times it with his hands to cover the parts he can’t take in with his mouth.

“Like that,” Shin says, strained. He can feel a buildup deep in his navel already. “Just like that. G-Good… Sena…”

Sena moans when he hears his name, dark lashes fluttering closed. Shin feels himself teetering—close—his hand grabs at Sena’s hair firmly and pulls him away. Sena moans again, a high needy sound.

“W-Wait,” Sena says, trying to get closer to Shin’s cock, his mouth already falling open.

“No,” Shin grits. “I’m close, I need to…”

“Y-You can, i-if y-you want, um, c-come in—my—mouth?” Sena stutters, face red enough for Shin to feel the heat off of his skin. Sena kneels patiently before him, panting, makeup smeared prettily on his face. He opens his mouth wider, panting and gasping, his lips bruised under the messy lipstick. His hands rest obediently on his knees. There’s a dark patch on Sena’s shorts.

“Did you,” Shin rasps. “Did you already—come?”

Sena’s face crumples, like he expects to get in trouble—which, Shin thinks about that, in the future, somehow—

“S-Sorry,” Sena whispers. “I—You said—you’ve never s-said my name and…”

“I like it,” Shin grunts. “C’mere.”

“Y-yes,” Sena says immediately.

Shin hesitates slightly, but Sena’s heady gaze encourages him to continue. Shin keeps one hand on the back of Sena’s head while he strokes himself with the other, fast, tight, seeking to finish on such an _obedient_ little—

Shin doesn’t need much more to be pushed over the edge.

He shoves his cock into Sena’s mouth roughly and thrusts in as he comes down Sena’s warm and willing throat, Sena swallowing around him.

Shin is gasping harder than even after a game. He’s lightheaded. He leans forward, bracing a hand against the sink to recover. He pulls out of Sena’s mouth. Sena clutches onto Shin’s leg, fresh tears running down his cheeks, come dripping down his chin, but he looks satisfied. He’s smiling softly. Sena’s legs twitch together. The wet spot between his legs has grown bigger.

Shin cards against Sena’s hair.

“Did—you,” Shin says between pants, “come again?”

Sena blinks slowly, still nuzzling against Shin’s hand. “Uh huh,” he hums.

Shin pulls away from Sena to tuck himself in. Sena makes a small noise of discontent at the loss of contact, but Shin quickly remedies that by scooping Sena up and sitting him up on the counter. He washes his hands and wets a paper towel. Shin wipes at Sena’s face softly: first at his puffy eyes, then his runny nose, then along his mouth, then to his chin, until he’s all cleaned up.

“Wash your hands,” Shin says, heart rate still calming down.

“’Kay,” Sena says, still dazed. He washes his hands while perched on the counter.

Shin digs through his backpack and hands over his water bottle. “Take some.”

“Thank you, Shin-san.” Sena’s movements are a little muddled, but he drinks deeply. Sena’s voice is a raspy mess. Shin’s cock twitches with interest despite Shin still coming down from his orgasm.

“Do you have an extra change of clothes?” Shin asks. He spots Sena’s duffel under a bench and rifles through it.

“Mm-hmm,” Sena eyes droop.

“You should change.” Shin pulls out a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt.

“Okay,” Sena nods, but makes no move to get up.

“Do you need help?”

Sena nods again.

“Here we go, then.” Sena lifts his hands over his head to help in changing shirts, but seems to be capable of no more as Shin manhandles Sena. Shin takes Sena’s shoes off and then slips off the soiled underwear and shorts. Sena doesn’t have an extra pair of underwear, but it’ll have to do. Shin slips the pants up Sena’s frame, easily supporting the other’s weight while Sena just cuddles into Shin’s neck.

Shin likes that, too.

“There’s still half an hour until the next game,” Shin says after a quick glance at a clock. “Will you be watching me?”

“Of course, Shin-san,” Sena says into Shin’s ear, sounding half-asleep.

“You should eat. Do you want to have lunch with me?”

“Yes, Shin-san,” Sena says, sighing contently. “Anything Shin-san wants.”

“Anything?” Shin will consider that for the future. He sets Sena down on the bench and digs out his pre-game bento. He hands it to Sena along with the only pair of chopsticks. “Eat up. You need your strength.”

Sena blinks again, some recognition flowing into his eyes. The edges of uncertainty seem to be coloring Sena’s body language. Shin proceeds to rectify that. He cards through Sena’s hair again, then bends down to kiss one of his pink cheeks.

“Are you back?”

“Um—um, y-yes,” Sena says, voice tight. “Oh my god.”

“We should do this again.”

“Oh my _god_.” Sena tries hiding his face, but Shin gently pries his hands down.

“Do you want to?”

Sena nods frantically.

. . .

Shin didn’t eat his pre-game meal, but somehow felt a lot more energetic than usual.


End file.
